


On these walls (I'm the one who's taking charge)

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Wall Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: “Nah, masalahnya ya, Han Seungwoo, R&D udah rilis hasil dari mereka. Jadi kalau penjualan menurun akhirnya salah siapa, kita!” Byungchan berdiri di dekat meja Seungwoo dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan raut wajah kesal. Lipatan tangannya ia lepas sejenak untuk melambaikan tangan pada dua orang terakhir yang akan pulang. Kini tinggal ia dan Han Seungwoo di sana. Lagi. Lagi-lagi mereka lembur berdua. “Kita tuh sekarang posisinya udah di Big Middle, kita-“ ucapannya terputus saat ia menyadari kerlingan di mata Seungwoo.Seungwoo tersenyum miring. Senyum yang hampir tidak pernah ia munculkan di tempat kerja kecuali jika tinggal berdua dengan Byungchan. “Kenapa? Kok udah ngomelnya? Ayo lanjutin.” Ia memutar kursi yang sedang ia duduki, membuat posisi mereka kini berhadapan. Byungchan berdiri terpaku di depannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 36





	On these walls (I'm the one who's taking charge)

“Nah, masalahnya ya, Han Seungwoo, R&D udah rilis hasil dari mereka. Jadi kalau penjualan menurun akhirnya salah siapa, kita!” Byungchan berdiri di dekat meja Seungwoo dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan raut wajah kesal. Lipatan tangannya ia lepas sejenak untuk melambaikan tangan pada dua orang terakhir yang akan pulang. Kini tinggal ia dan Han Seungwoo di sana. Lagi. Lagi-lagi mereka lembur berdua. “Kita tuh sekarang posisinya udah di _Big Middle_ , kita-“ ucapannya terputus saat ia menyadari kerlingan di mata Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tersenyum miring. Senyum yang hampir tidak pernah ia munculkan di tempat kerja kecuali jika tinggal berdua dengan Byungchan. “Kenapa? Kok udah ngomelnya? Ayo lanjutin.” Ia memutar kursi yang sedang ia duduki, membuat posisi mereka kini berhadapan. Byungchan berdiri terpaku di depannya.

Dusta kalau Byungchan bilang senyum dan nada meremehkan yang dilontarkan Seungwoo tidak membuat darahnya berdesir. Karena itu pula ia hanya bisa terdiam, secara tidak langsung memberikan kendali pada bawahan yang sebenarnya usianya lebih tua itu.

Seungwoo kembali tersenyum, kini penuh kemenangan menyadari manajernya itu sudah menyadari situasi. “Lepas celana sama sepatunya. Cepat.”

* * *

Ini sama sekali bukan _escapade_ pertama mereka, sama sekali bukan. Karena itulah bahkan sebelum Seungwoo selesai menyebutkan perintahnya ia sudah bergerak. Terburu-buru melepaskan sepatu yang hitam mengkilap, ikat pinggang serta celananya yang masih rapi bahkan pada pukul sepuluh malam. Meskipun, tentu saja, sebentar lagi celana itu hanya akan tergolek di lantai.

Tanpa disuruh Byungchan juga sekaligus melepaskan _boxer_ yang ia kenakan. Hafal betul bahwa Seungwoo tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama. _His half-hard cock bobs slowly_. Sedangkan Byungchan sendiri, berdiri masih dengan kemeja dan jasnya yang rapi walaupun ia sudah bekerja lebih dari sepuluh jam, gemetar karena antisipasi.

“Choi Byungchan,” Seungwoo berucap. Datar. Tapi dampaknya bagi Byungchan? Lihatlah bagaimana setetes _precum, his cock dew_ , bergulir perlahan dari ujung kejantanannya.

“Belum diapa-apain kamu tuh,” lanjut Seungwoo. Lisannya membentuk suara ‘tsk’ pelan. “ _But look at you. Pretty little thing_.”

Byungchan bahkan tidak tahu tubuhnya mampu gemetar seperti ini cuma dengan beberapa kalimat singkat bawahannya itu.

Seungwoo kemudian menarik tangan Byungchan agar pria itu mendekat, tangan satunya menyambar botol kecil _silicone-based lube_ di sudut mejanya, _botol kedua mereka di bulan ini_ , dan meletakannya di tangan Byungchan. Kaki Byungchan ia tarik untuk diletakkan di kursinya tepat di atas gundukan selangkangannya. Napasnya terkesiap pelan ketika Byungchan secara instingtif menggerakkan telapak kakinya dengan gerakan memutar dan perlahan.

Tapi bukan Han Seungwoo namanya, jika ia tidak dapat segera menguasai diri. Semua demi menjadi saksi bagaimana Byungchan dengan suka rela melepaskan wibawanya sebagai manajer di hadapannya.

Jari-jari panjangnya ia gunakan untuk memberikan sentuhan ringan ke kaki Byungchan yang tengah bermain-main di pusat tubuhnya. Perlahan naik hingga bergerak menggenggam pergelangan kaki kurus Byungchan. Ditariknya dengan cepat kaki itu mendekat, membuat Byungchan sedikit oleng dan mau tidak mau melompat mendekat.

Lucu di mata Seungwoo.

Dijatuhkannya satu kecupan singkat ke lutut Byungchan di dekat dadanya. Matanya melirik tajam ke atas. “Nungguin apa? Preparasi sendiri. Sekarang.”

* * *

Byungchan kacau. Benar-benar tidak ada kata lain yang bisa menggambarkannya saat ini. Jari-jarinya yang berbalur lubrikan ia paksa masuk ke dalam liangnya. Meskipun sebenarnya, ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka jarinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia merasakan nikmat dari jari lain ketika jari terenak yang pernah ia ketahui adalah milik pria di depannya ini? Pria yang tau persis betapa Byungchan tersiksa karena keinginannya untuk dimasuki jari-jarinya, ditolak.

Tau apa lagi yang membuat Byungchan tersiksa? Jari-jari itu, jari-jari keparat yang membuat hidup dan liang Byungchan porak-poranda itu, seakan mengejek eksistensinya. Satu tangan meremas kuat-kuat pinggangnya, seolah menggoda kejantanannya bahwa genggaman tangan itu bisa punya kekuatan sebesar itu untuk menghancurkan Byungchan. Satu lagi dengan persistent menyentuh, mencubit, dan memilin pusat kenikmatan di dada Byungchan. Dari luar kemeja dan jas yang masih ia kenakan.

**Bangsat.**

Setiap sentuhan di dada Byungchan mengirimkan gelombang dengki yang ia rasakan di tempat di mana jari-jarinya sendiri kini bersarang. Aneh sekali bukan? Anggota tubuh Byungchan iri dengan anggota tubuh yang lain. Tapi memang demikian adanya. Dan Byungchan tidak bisa menolak, pun tidak bisa komplain. Karena baginya disentuh jari-jari Seungwoo, di manapun, sudah merupakan suatu berkah. Dan ia juga tahu betul bahwa saat ini, hidupnya sepenuhnya tengah ada dalam kendali pria dengan jari-jari sialannya ini.

Byungchan berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya di jari-jarinya sendiri di dalam lubangnya, dengan metodik mempersiapkan diri se- _thorough_ mungkin. Karena. Ini Han Seungwoo. Han Seungwoo dengan ukurannya yang mampu menjangkau sudut-sudut di dalam tubuh Byungchan dengan presisi.

Sial.

Ia sudah kepalang ingin.

Seluruh sentuhan jari-jari Seungwoo yang menggoda inderanya juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

Seungwoo menggamit siku Byungchan, menariknya mendekat, dinaikkannya tubuhnya hingga bibirnya sejajar dengan titik di dada Byungchan. Tangannya turun hingga mendekati tangan Byungchan dengan dua jarinya yang tengah bergerak seperti gunting, berusaha melonggarkan tubuhnya secepat mungkin. Jari Han Seungwoo. Jarinya menyentuh pelan cincin otot di sana, merasakan bagaimana digit Byungchan keluar masuk.

“Enak?” tanyanya dalam-dalam, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, ringan menyapu titik sensitif di dada Byungchan, membasahi potongan pakaian yang masih dikenakan atasannya itu.

Byungchan menggeleng patah-patah. “Nggak enak, Kak. M-mau kakak. Cuma kakak yang, eurgh, enak.”

“Jari ketiga, Byungchan. Jadi anak baik dan masukin jari ketiga,” titah Seungwoo.

Byungchan hanya bisa menurut. Buru-buru dimasukkannya jari manisnya menyusul kedua jari yang sudah ada di dalam. Pekikan kaget lolos dari bibirnya yang basah. Ternyata sesak juga.

Byungchan merasa penuh.

_Tapi tidak enak._

Lenguhan yang keluar semata karena ia tidak sabar. Bukan nikmat. Tapi ia tahu, Seungwoo tidak akan pernah mau memberinya nikmat yang ia butuhkan jika tidak ia persiapkan diri dengan baik. Byungchan menunduk, berkonsentrasi pada usahanya di bawah sana. Tapi dapat ia rasakan panas di sisi wajahnya, tahu bahwa pria di depannya ini tengah menatapnya tajam, menyaksikan bagaimana ia sangat tidak menikmati proses ini. Bagaimana satu dua getar yang kadang ia rasakan justru dari remasan yang sesekali ia rasakan di lipatan sikunya.

Han Seungwoo keparat dengan jarinya yang membuat bahkan bagian seremeh siku menjadi _erogonous_.

Kesal yang membuncah karena permainan Seungwoo membuat Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk kembali menekan menggunakan telapak kakinya. Tepat ke atas selangkangan Seungwoo.

“Kok nakal?” tanya Seungwoo ringan. Seolah pijatan ritmis yang diberikan telapak kaki Byungchan tidak berpengaruh baginya. Tapi Byungchan tahu yang sebenarnya. Karena bisa dirasakannya bagian itu berdenyut pelan dan perlahan membesar.

“Mau Kakak, ah— cepetan siap buat masukin aku,” tandas Byungchan, napasnya tetap tidak beraturan namun tak lupa ia berikan pijatan sedikit lebih keras dengan kakinya. Tapi, ah sial. Byungchan ingin menggoda Seungwoo lebih lanjut namun kepalang ingin. Ia sudah muak dengan jari-jarinya sendiri.

“Kak, udah, Kak... Ha— Udah cukup,” napas Byungchan tersengal. Tidak sabar. “Udah cukup apa?” “Lubang aku udah siap buat dimasukin Kakak—”

Seungwoo tersenyum miring melihat Byungchan yang sedikit mengangkat muka, kepayahan mengintip dari sela-sela rambut yang berjatuhan di dahinya. Jarinya yang ada di dekat kerutan bawah Byungchan merasakan ketiga jari Byungchan keluar perlahan. Didorongnya sebelah kaki Byungchan yang tadinya bertumpu di atas anggota tubuhnya. Dalam sekali putar tubuh yang lebih muda ia dorong ke arah dinding kaca di belakang meja kerjanya.

Byungchan terkesiap. Kekagetannya dimanfaatkan Seungwoo untuk melepas jas dan kemeja Byungchan, dan mendorong tubuhnya menempel ke jendela itu.

Tubuh Byungchan bergetar. Dingin. Bingung. Dan yang terutama, penuh nafsu.

Seungwoo menempelkan bagian depan tubuhnya ke punggung Byungchan. Ditekannya agar Byungchan semakin menempel ke dinding.

“Lihat, Byungchan,” titah Seungwoo. “Lihat keluar. Lihat ke bawah” Tangan Seungwoo menggerakkan kepala yang lebih muda agar melihat ke arah yang ia inginkan. “Lihat. Kita cuma di lantai empat, Byungchan. Ramai ya, di bawah? Banyak mobil lewat. Kadang ada orang lewat di depan gedung kita juga. Gimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang nengok ke sini?”

Byungchan menggeleng lemah.

“Atau,” Seungwoo semakin menempel dan bibirnya kini tepat di daun telinga Byungchan yang semakin memanas. “Kalau rekan kerjaku tadi, bawahan kamu, ternyata belum pulang.” Seungwoo menggigit pelan telinga Byungchan. “Terus dia lewat, nengok ke atas dan lihat atasannya kayak gini.” Ditekankannya kata-katanya dengan menyapukan jari jemarinya ke torso dan perut Byungchan. Seolah mengingatkan bahwa kini Byungchan tidak tertutup barang sehelai benang pun. “ _What would they think of you?_ ”

Byungchan merasakan gerak tergesa di belakangnya. Setiap gesek dari kemeja Seungwoo menyulut satu demi satu saraf di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasa panas itu semakin menjadi ketika dirasakannya ujung kejantanan Seungwoo menyentuh kerutan liangnya.

Byungchan terengah. Dengan tidak sabar dilengkungkannya punggungnya menyambut janji kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh pria yang berdiri di belakangnya. “Udah mau banget?”

Byungchan mengangguk tidak sabar. Sudah sampai sini. Segala kewarasan dan harga diri sudah dilempar ke luar jendela.

Lenguhan keduanya bergema di ruangan kantor yang kosong itu ketika milik Seungwoo perlahan memasuki liang Byungchan. Denyut bagian tubuh Byungchan di sekeliling kejantanannya nyaris membuat Seungwoo hilang akal.

“Byung—hnnh—chan.”

Byungchan tidak menyahut selain dengan mengetatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Cengkeraman Seungwoo di pinggang Byungchan menguat, memar ringan akan tercetak di sana, tidak diragukan lagi. Tangan satunya yang tadi digunakan untuk bertumpu di dinding kaca di depan Byungchan berpindah ke leher Byungchan. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak memberikan hunjaman-hunjaman panjang. Setiap geraknya mengirim Byungchan semakin merangsek ke depan.

“Lihat ke bawah, Byungchan. Lihat ke jalan di bawah—mmh—sana.” Byungchan bergumam tidak jelas. Gempuran Seungwoo telak menumbuk titik nikmatnya. Jemari Seungwoo di lehernya basah terkena air liur yang menetes dari bibirnya yang terbuka.

“Kalo ada yang liat dan tanya lagi ngapain, mau jawab apa?” Jari Seungwoo turun dari leher menuju satu titik di dada Byungchan, kemudian dicubitnya pelan. “Jawab.”

“Ah—lagi—lagi dibikin enak, mmh—“ “Iya? Lagi dibikin enak. Sama siapa? Sama gue. Bawahan lo,” setiap kata yang diucapkan Seungwoo ditekankan dengan hentakan yang semakin dalam. “Biar semua orang tahu, ah—kalo Choi Byungchan yang egonya setinggi langit,” gerakannya terhenti. “Ternyata murahan kalo lagi sama gue.”

Seolah menambah bukti bagi perkataan Seungwoo, Byungchan menggerakkan tubuhnya, dipenuhi desperasi. Mengejar nikmat. “Kak— ,” desah Byungchan. “Mau—mau keluar.”

Cengkeraman Seungwoo di pinggang Byungchan bergerak menuju milik Byungchan yang tegang, merah, dan basah di ujungnya. Gerakan pinggulnya sendiri kembali berjalan dengan tempo yang memabukkan bagi keduanya.

_Three tugs from Seungwoo’s long fingers and that’s all it takes for Byungchan to reach his peak._

Seungwoo mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Byungchan. Dengan berhati-hati dipeganginya tubuh Byungchan yang merosot ke lantai. Kakinya kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Dalam keadaan demikian Byungchan tetap tidak lupa kalau Seungwoo sendiri masih belum mencapai orgasme.

“Pake aku, Kak,” katanya lemas. Tangannya menyentuh kepala penis Seungwoo ringan. “Aku mau kakak keluar di muka aku.”

Mana bisa Seungwoo menolak?

Sebentar kemudian, tidak hanya muka. Leher dan dada Byungchan juga terhias cairan putih itu.

* * *

Seungwoo bersandar di dinding kaca dekat mejanya dengan punggung telanjang Byungchan menempel di dadanya yang masih berlapis kemeja. Dikeluarkannya sekantong tisu basah dari saku celananya, kemudian mulai digunakan untuk membersihkan tubuh Byungchan (di bagian muka ia bersihkan paling terakhir. Iya Seungwoo suka melihat Byungchan dikotori oleh spermanya, _what about it_ ).

“... Kakak dari kapan ngantongin ini?” Seungwoo menoleh dari kegiatannya membersihkan bekas-bekas mereka bercinta di dinding kaca. “Dari tadi sore. _I’m a man with preparation_.”

“Halah,” cibir Byungchan sambil mencubit paha Seungwoo. Seungwoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan yang perlu dibersihkan Seungwoo kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebelum mulai bersih-bersih—memeluk tubuh Byungchan dan menciumi puncak kepalanya. Perlahan dirasakannya Byungchan semakin merosot dari dadanya. “Udah ngantuk?” tanya Seungwoo. Dibiarkannya rambut Byungchan menyelusup memasuki mulutnya.

Byungchan hanya mengangguk perlahan. Energinya terlampau habis untuk merespon dengan baik.

“Mau digendong ke parkiran?” Paha Seungwoo dipukul kali ini. “Nggak usah sok-sokan deh. Udah lupa apa waktu kita pindah apart kamu mau gendong aku masuk pintu, ujung-ujungnya apa? Keseleo! Udah tua nggak usah congkak.”

Seungwoo tertawa keras-keras. Pahanya dipukul lagi karena gemanya terdengar memekakkan di ruang kantor yang sepi ini. “Kalo gendong mungkin nggak kuat sih. Tapi kalo ronde kedua nanti di rumah. Pasti masih kuat. Pulang yuk?”


End file.
